batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn (Arkhamverse)
A Blackgate and Arkham Asylum psychiatrist assigned to treat the Joker, Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel instead became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him. She helped him escape confinement and took on her own criminal identity as Harley Quinn, named after the French court jester Harlequin, and would become almost as deadly as her boyfriend to the Dark Knight and Gotham City. Over the years, she participated in the Clown Prince of Crime's various schemes for destruction with her only motive being the approval and love of the Joker, though the villain rarely ever reciprocated her feelings in the slightest. After the failure of one of Joker's more deadly and recent plans, culminating in a massive Arkham riot and breakout, Joker became deathly ill following an overdose of Titan, a unique steroid compound that was being developed at the asylum and was pivotal to the Joker's designs. Harley remained at his side during his painful recovery from the effects of Titan in Arkham City, aiding him in what would later become his last and most twisted joke on Batman and Gotham. After the Joker's untimely demise, Quinn took complete control over the remains of his gang in her own quest for vengeance against Batman and all of Gotham in honor of the Joker. Quinn further rose in both power and viciousness after her plans for revenge failed, taking firm command of the remnants of Joker's followers and allying herself with the Gotham underworld's most notorious superpowers in a master plan of Scarecrow and the Arkham Knight's creation to bring down the Batman once and for all on Halloween night. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' She worked as an intern under the psychiatrist Hugo Strange, and worked as one of the psychiatrists at Blackgate Penitentiary. At one point, she, under Strange's orders, contacted one of his patients, Alberto Falcone, the heir to the Falcone Crime Family, to notify him that he missed his past two appointments, and gave the subtle but clear threat that Strange and Quinzel will tell his father, Carmine Falcone, about Alberto carrying potentially untreated psychological issues if he doesn't continue his appointments. By the time of Christmas Eve, Quinzel was nearly finished with her psychological residency at Blackgate. After Julian Gregory Day, also known as the serial killer Calendar Man, was arrested by the GCPD with the anonymous help of Batman, Quinzel did a psychological evaluation of the serial killer, and determined that Day was insane and thus could not be executed. However, Warden Joseph had her redo the evaluation under the pretense that he was manipulating her (although it was heavily implied that Joseph himself was being manipulated by Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb into having Day ruled sane and execute him to gain political points). She did so under the condition that she be allowed to do psychiatric analysis on all newcoming prisoners of Blackgate prisoners from that point onward. After the Joker, a new criminal mastermind, was arrested by the GCPD, she did a psychiatric evaluation on the mass-murdering psychopath, also holding some sympathy for the Joker due to her belief that the GCPD was bullying homeless people. This led to the Joker to, after ambiguously implying that he came about due to [[The Killing Joke|having a really bad day]], manipulate her into becoming a pawn inside the prison, which worked largely because she didn't have any friends beforehand. Eventually, she was held hostage by the various prisoners at Blackgate when the Joker escaped and instigated a riot. The prisoners strongly implied that she leaked the security codes to the Joker after he wooed her, although she and the security staff denied it. Batman later rescued them, with Quinzel telling Batman that the Joker was waiting for him at the panopticon, although she felt uncomfortable when Batman mentioned the cops will keep her and the other staff safe. After the Joker was recaptured, Quinzel followed the staff as they escorted a restrained Joker back to his cell, also winking at him. ''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate Harleen Quinzel doesn't make a physical appearance in the game, although she was mentioned in some of the case files, where it was established that Harleen, during the three months between ''Origins and Blackgate was further seduced by the Joker, even resorting to calling him "Mr. J" in an affectionate tone. It also established that, like in the second riot, she was partially responsible for the Joker's actions in the game, including the creation of the Joker venom as well as Joker discovering through blueprints a means to escape. Before Assault on Arkham Harleen would eventually come to the newly reopened Arkham Asylum in order to continue studying Joker after being transferred from Blackgate Prison. Continuing his manipulation of the young woman during their therapy sessions, Joker easily seduced Harleen and convinced her to set him free on several occasions, all the while brainwashing her into believing he loved her and Batman was the true villain. Eventually, Harleen's mind completely snapped when Batman returned a bruised and battered Joker back to the Asylum after one of his violent breakouts and crime sprees. The young psychiatrist assumed the alias of Harley Quinn, indicative of the court jester, Harlequin, broke Joker free from the Asylum, leading to the deaths of many security personnel and fellow employees alike, and became Joker's trusted sidekick, plaything, and sometimes girlfriend. From this point forward, Quinn's reputation was forever tarnished by her diluted love for the Joker, making it her sole motivation in life to earn his approval and would often end up locked up in the Asylum as well. Tragically for Harley, Joker simply used her to perform his plans, engage in sexual activities if the mood suited him, and abused and beat her, sometimes within an inch of her life, to feed his sadistic appetites. ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' She was a frequent member of the Suicide Squad tasked by Amanda Waller. At some point, Harley Quinn and The Joker, during one of the latter's infamous crime sprees, proceeded to set a vehicle containing various contraband that was to be sold by the Penguin on fire and then dump it into the river, which caused the crime lord to hate the duo even further than before. During one of their crimes, Joker proceeded to kick Harley Quinn out of their escape vehicle while it was still moving, apparently causing severe enough injuries to leave her with bruises. This resulted in Harley Quinn breaking up with the Joker, and trying to disassociate herself with her ties to him. Shortly before being recruited by the Suicide Squad again, Harley Quinn underwent a group therapy session, and attempted to watch on her tablet an episode of the Looney Toons show. However, the head therapist tried to take it away from her, which resulted in Harley Quinn literally biting the therapist's ear off to get it back, also continuing to watch it. Afterwards, she awoke at the Suicide Squad headquarters, also lamenting her having to undergo a mission again, alongside her fellow members Deadshot and Captain Boomerang, as well as new-comers Black Spider, KGBeast, King Shark, and Killer Frost. She then was briefed on the situation by Amanda Waller, with KGBeast being killed when he unwisely challenged her claim that they were installed with a tracker that would explode if they went against mission protocol. She was the first to agree to the mission to break into Arkham Asylum. Afterwards, she and the others were knocked out and then came to onboard a transport plane over Gotham, with her also expressing impressment at Black Spider (a vigilante who hunts and kills criminals) getting out of his seat and threatening Captain Boomerang, claiming that ninjas were awesome. She was also the only one who was actually enjoyed the freefall, laughing her heart out when they were falling to Gotham City, and also surviving falling on her head. Later, she managed to strike up a destructive relationship with Deadshot, and later met with Penguin. However, the meeting nearly ended in disaster when Penguin recognized her among the Suicide Squad and tried to gun her down in a rage, still sore over Joker's earlier actions and her involvement in it. She also expressed minor annoyance at Deadshot offering to kill her when he tried to talk Penguin out of it. As part of the plan, she was dropped off at a toy shop so she could cause enough vandalization under the pretense of trying to search for a "chatty boo-boo" doll to lure Batman over to get her into Arkham as a prisoner. However, during the exchange, Batman proceeded to interrogate her about the location of Joker's dirty bomb that he hid somewhere inside Gotham, which neither she nor her Suicide Squad was even aware of. Batman then had her arrested after determining she genuinely didn't know, but was still suspicious as he found her to have given up too easily. She later was escorted by a "guard" (actually Deadshot in disguise) through Arkham over to the Junction box, although they nearly hit a snag in the plan when it was revealed that Joker was being kept in the isolation cell. Harley Quinn then tried to attack him in revenge, with Deadshot trying to stop her to avoid blowing their cover. Ultimately she managed to stop, although not before humiliating Joker by shooting her gun through the airholes of the otherwise bulletproof prison. This also resulted in Joker having an easy escape attempt. However, a gas explosion ended up placing Arkham Asylum on yellow alert, which resulted in Batman's involvement becoming likely, although they attempted to stall him by including old security footage in an attempt to "trick" him into thinking everything was normal. She proceeded to distract a guard by undressing and luring him over to be taken out by King Shark upon regrouping with the group. Eventually, they got into evidence lockup at the Asylum, with her eventually finding her mallet that she misplaced. However, she ended up having to fight Batman with the others, due to Batman not being fooled by the swapped tapes. She was the only one to be suspicious of Black Spider supposedly beating Batman. Eventually, at the prison yard, Harley Quinn and the others proceeded to fight several guards, due to King Shark not being subtle in his actions. Eventually, she was subjected to electroshock therapy by the Riddler to undo the trackers on their necks, with her taking amusement in the pain, although the electroshock therapy failed to short out King Shark's device due to his skin being too tough. Batman was also exposed to have been posing as Black Spider (confirming Quinn's suspicions), although she got subjected to electrocution again by Riddler by accident due to Batman throwing a batarang into his arm. She was later saved by Deadshot and evacuated with the rest of the Suicide Squad after Joker burst in. She returned to Joker and claimed to have manipulated everything to ensure Joker escaped (although it was implied that she was only going back to him in an attempt to save Deadshot from being killed by the Joker). After Deadshot outsmarted the Joker, the latter escaped through the laundry chute with Harley, with Joker proceeding to activate the dirty bomb inside Harley's hammer after knocking her out. She reappeared on the helicopter with Joker where the latter proceeded to threaten Deadshot. She hesitated to pull the trigger when picking up Joker's gun, although she was forced to break off from shooting either of them to regain control of the unmanned chopper (due to Joker and Deadshot getting into a fight), causing her to pilot the chopper very dangerously due to not being experienced with piloting it (with Joker even remarking on it by telling Deadshot "You know she's going to kill us, right?"). To make matters worse for her, Batman also arrived on her tail in the Batwing, and was eventually forced to utilize everything she had in a failed attempt to dissuade the caped crusader's pursuit. She was then forced out the chopper by Batman into an office building while the chopper, with Deadshot and Joker still in it, crashed into the area two floors above the same building. Harley Quinn then ended up fighting Batman in a frenzy, being sick and tired of his actions against her, as Batman's trying to warn her about the bomb in her mallet. However, she was knocked out by him, with Batman proceeding to disarm the bomb just as Joker is defeated by Deadshot and trapped inside the chopper to fall down into the street. Presumably, Harley Quinn ended up locked up at Arkham Asylum for real afterwards. A Matter of Family Years into their battles with Batman and his various sidekicks, Joker and Harley eventually formulated a brutal plan to murder Batgirl and the third Robin, Tim Drake, after Joker's abduction and torture of Jason Todd, who eventually descended into the Arkham Knight. They knew that they needed the perfect location to embark on such an agenda; a desolate area that was custom made to suit their needs. To this end, they targeted a billionaire industrialist and oil baron named Edward Burke, who had the resources, finances, and just the right amount of tragedy in his life needed to complete their plans. With Harley and Joker disguised as Dr. Harleen Quinzel and alias, Jack White, respectively and knowing that Burke's young five year-old daughter, Katie, has been battling a case of cancer for years, Harley approached him and introduced him to 'Mr. White'. The pair eventually convinced the man to use his resources to construct an amusement park for his young daughter, as a way of uplifting her spirits. Joker helped Burke outline the blueprints for the park, formulating many of the layouts and attractions himself, in preparation for his plans to come, while Harley became Burke's psychiatrist to help him cope with his tragic situation, allowing the villains full access to manipulate Burke's emotions. With encouragement from Harley, Burke retired from his job and worked on the park full-time, spending time with his daughter at the hospital and using drawings she made as inspiration for rides at the park, promising his daughter that she would be the first to see the park before it opens. However, when Katie's condition worsened, Joker referred Burke to Dr. Penelope Young, an aspiring therapist who was currently working at Arkham Asylum. Unknown to Burke and Dr. Young, Joker has also been manipulating the young woman under the same alias for several other plans he was cooking up at Arkham Asylum and knew that, while her medication would help Katie in the short-term, allowing him the time needed to complete the amusement park, it would eventually worsen her condition and ensure a slow and painful death. Eventually, Burke was able to complete the Seagate Park as his daughter seemed to finally be doing better, built off the coast of Gotham City atop one of his oil rigs, with the only setback being several inspectors threatening to shut the park down due to safety issues. In response, Joker murdered the inspectors, telling Burke that he managed to convince them to approve of the park, and was able to complete their project once and for all. However, Dr. Young's experimental medications finally began to take their toll on Katie as Joker instructed Dr. Young, not knowing of the true danger held within her drugs due to Joker's contamination and saw the girl as a useful test subject to further her own research, to triple her dosage of "special meds". As planned, this accelerated Katie's cancer and caused a much more slow, painful, and agonizing death for the young girl. Joker, still posing as Jack White, blamed Burke for his own daughter's death as he implied that Gotham General, the hospital she staying out prior to meeting Joker and Harley, was not the proper place to check Katie into. He managed to convince Burke to give him the lease for the park, now that his motivation and daughter are both gone, as Harleen reaffirmed to the man that his pain and misery will never go away. Pulling the last string, Joker convinced Burke to commit suicide and gave him his own medical pills to ensure a quick and peaceful death. Burke agreed, but when he took the pills in his office at the park, it was revealed that they were laced with Joker's laughing toxin, causing Burke to slowly and painfully die with a smile on his face on his bed, just as he finally realized the truth of his former friend. The park was left unopened due to never receiving a permit as Joker murdered the inspectors and Edward Burke's status was officially marked as "missing" by the GCPD due to a body never being found. Unknown to the authorities, Joker left Burke's corpse to rot away within the office, with the body eventually being reduced to a mere skeleton, as he converted the park into a new base of operations. With the park now under their complete control, Joker, Harley, and dozens of their followers attacked the GCPD and abducted Commissioner Gordon and over a dozen police officers. At least one of these unfortunate officers was brutally tortured and murdered by Joker, who proceeded to wear his blood stained uniform. Acting as a hostage, Joker had several of his men guard him at one of their hideouts and waited for Batgirl to show-up, who was working off a tip that came from one of Joker's followers. Arriving at the hideout and defeating all of Joker's men, Batgirl is startled and frightened when she realizes the apparent officer she was rescuing was the Joker, having never faced the psychopath without Batman at her side. Taunting her, Joker informed Batgirl that Commissioner Gordon and several of his officers are being held hostage at the Seagate Amusement Park and only she and Robin were allowed to rescue him, threatening to murder Gordon if Batman is made aware of the situation. With all the pieces lined up, Joker escapes and allows Batgirl to go to the park, predicting that she would also inform Robin due to her inexperience with such a situation. Believing that Batman's sidekicks distract him from the villain's plans and game of cat and mouse, Joker hoped that the death of Batman's remaining sidekicks would allow their battles to revert to their original circumstances of simply being between him and the Dark Knight. Transforming the park into a death trap, setting off sections to blow with explosives and laughing toxin, and holding the various police officers hostage, some of whom were viciously tortured and murdered and, with the holiday of Valentine's Day approaching, Joker and Harley planned to kill both Batgirl and Robin as a twisted holiday gift for Batman, who was still coping with the loss of Jason. As Batgirl and Robin made their way to the park on the lifts and rescued an officer being held hostage, Joker fired an RPG at them, sacrificing several of his henchmen in the process Arriving at the derelict park, Tim and Barbara were forced to fight off scores of Joker's followers, navigate through death traps, deactivate the time bombs, and ultimately face off against Joker and Harley in a showdown. Despite the overwhelming odds, Joker and Harley were eventually defeated by Batgirl and Robin's combined efforts and their plans of further destroying Batman's family were ruined. Unfortunately, as police raid the park, Joker used Harley as a hostage and, after a failed attempt on Robin's life, jumped off the oil rig and opened a parachute, escaping onto shore and into the night, leaving Harley to be arrested and returned to Arkham Asylum. Road to Arkham Roughly a year after the events at the Seagate Park, Joker's ultimate plans, years in the making, finally took shape at Arkham Asylum in the form of the Titan Project, headed by his pawn, Penelope Young. The project entailed researching and creating a chemical compound to bolster patients' strength in order to cope with more extreme therapies, while Dr. Young also saw the prospect of breeding a unique class of meta-humans for profit. Joker specifically planned to use the completed Titan formula to create an army of monsters under his complete control to destroy Gotham and finish his battles with Batman. Continuing to manipulating Dr. Young under the alias Jack White, Joker funded the project through underground channels and pulled the strings to have Bane transferred to the asylum in order to drain him of his Venom to use as the foundation for the Titan serum. After Dr. Young learned that Joker and Jack White were one and the same, she had a change of heart and sent the villain back his money. In response, Joker escaped from the asylum, and plotted an Arkham riot to obtain the formula and create the army himself. As part of the villain's schemes, Harley gradually convinced the asylum staff that she was reforming and was eventually allowed to aid in their day to day operations, gaining access to restricted sections of the asylum in the process. Joker would eventually stage a fire at Blackgate via an inside agent in order to transfer hundreds of his crew to the asylum, while Harley quietly released several inmates who were aware and part of Joker's plans, including Scarecrow and Zsasz. Already sneaking about in Arkham Asylum, Harley made her way to Bane's holding room in order to sedate him. The reason for this was to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. She then went and sat in the security control room, watching the monitors and awaiting the Joker's arrival for incarceration as her signal. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Whilst Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit of Arkham Asylum, Harley was already in the security control room. As the Joker broke free, she opened the adjacent security field allowing him to escape Batman and implement his takeover of Arkham. The Joker then proceeded to release all his followers from their cells to attack Batman. Harley then took Warden Quincy Sharp hostage, taking possession of his decorative cane as well as wearing his warden identification card, and contacted Batman via monitor. She claimed that the Joker was now in charge of the island and she was substituting for Sharp as warden. She also told Batman that Joker was having a homecoming party with Batman as the guest of honor. Batman gave Harley one chance to surrender, which she refused before smashing her monitor with Sharp's cane, cutting off the feed. When Batman made his way to the elevator shaft, Harley appeared, stating that the Joker didn't need to see Batman just yet. She proceeded to blow up the elevator cord, causing the elevator to crash to the floor below and sending herself to the top, nearly killing a security guard named Henry Smith had Batman not saved him. Harley then regrouped with Frank Boles, who had taken Commissioner Gordon hostage. She and Boles proceeded to secure the front entrance of the Intensive Treatment Center and fight off the guards with an army of Blackgate prisoners. After Boles, who had outlived his usefulness, had been disposed of by the Joker, Harley took Gordon and carried on without him. Quinn, with Gordon, made her way to the Batmobile first, ordering her goons to break into it. She then proceeded to the Medical Center and sat in the main entrance with Gordon tied to a bench by her, relaxing during her "me time". Batman eventually tracked Gordon to the entrance and found Harley humming to herself, but was unable to reach her due to an energy security gate blocking her. Spotting Batman as he walked in, she told him to scram. He asked where Gordon was, to which she replied "Wouldn't you like to know?". Gordon then shouted to Batman, and Harley told him to shut up and threw a glass mug at him. He then called Harley a "crazy bitch". Joker contacted Harley via monitor and she squealed in a startled tone. Joker asked why Batman was in the Medical Center, as it was "too early". Harley apologized and kissed Joker through the monitor, asking him not to be angry with her. He then said "You little minx! I could never stay mad at you!" and turned off the monitor. Harley then said that Batman needed to find another way in and bid him farewell, cartwheeling out of the room. She took Gordon to Bane's holding area, given orders by the Joker to kill Gordon if anyone spotted Batman nearby. Batman followed a trail of tobacco left by Gordon to the Medical Wing, defeating Harley by crashing through the glass ceiling above her, and rescuing Gordon. Harley, however, evaded capture after Bane attacked Batman. Harley made her way back to Warden Sharp and followed Batman to Arkham Mansion. She came across Batman stunned on the floor after the large explosion in the Warden's office killed Dr. Young, making an empty remark of pity and expressing how Joker "hates a squealer". She then took the tape off of Sharp's mouth and smacked him around with his cane, accidentally breaking off the jewel tip of it after aggressively striking him on the head. She left a few goons to take Batman to 'the party', but he defeated them and used the Warden's DNA traces from his severed cane tip to follow Quinn. She then made her way to the Penitentiary with the Warden, forcing him to read a variety of threatening statements written by Joker over Arkham's intercom system and torturing him when he hesitated and insulted her. After locating the Warden locked up in an abandoned control room, Batman saw Harley on a nearby monitor, passing Poison Ivy's cell. Despite not being on the 'party list', Poison Ivy convinced Harley to let her free. As Ivy happily strode away and blew Harley a kiss, Harley sighed and said "She's a good kid." Batman followed Harley and surpassed a variety of her traps until there were few goons left standing. Harley even electrified the pacification system on the asylum floor to the maximum power to stop his advance, electrocuting a security guard as a demonstration. Batman eventually got past this obstacle and fought his way through the remaining Blackgate convicts and escaped mental patients before the fifteen remaining thugs attacked Batman in the Extreme Incarceration cell block. After they were defeated, The Joker decided that Harley had failed him, removing Harley from the 'party list', much to her annoyance. Out of anger, Harley used her acrobatic skills to attack Batman but was defeated with ease. Batman took Harley's 'party list' and scanned her hand, acquiring her fingerprints. Batman locked up Harley in an adjacent cell, with Harley accidentally revealing the Joker's location and claiming he would rescue her. Batman left Harley crying alone in her cell. After walking into a nearby room to examine a glowing green trophy placed there by Riddler, Batman became trapped inside after the a set of bars slid over the doorway. Harley then taunted him: "The stupid bat has fallen into my trap!", suggesting that she had Riddler place the trophy in there to trap him. Batman used his Explosive Gel to destroy the wall above the cell and climbed out back into the cell block, prompting a shocked Quinn to give a violent start and demand, "What? How did you get out of there!?" It can be safely assumed that Quinn was escorted back to her usual cell by the surviving Arkham staff upon the Joker's final defeat. After Arkham Six month's later, Harley has been incarcerated in a high security cell, believing the rampant rumors that the Joker is dying to be false. However her hopes are soon shattered when she overhears a conversation between some guards not only confirming the Joker's short lifespan but also a conspiracy to have him killed. With this she kills and replaces one of the guards planning to kill Joker and rescues him right in the middle of the attempt on his life. With this she hijacks a supply boat and uses it to sneak into the recently completed Arkham City, setting up her and Joker's base of operations in an abandoned factory. According to Hugo Strange, Joker's inevitable fate is having a hard impact on her causing her to fall into a depression and adopting an increasing militant approach. Later on she is shown helping Joker with his recruitment campaign screening a potential recruit Lester Kurtz, giving him his clown mask, and showing him to his room before he ran off. Harley Quinn and her henchman jumped some inmates for their meds but were defeated by Robin. In another issue, it is shown she had a great deal of jealousy for Scarface, who was much more entertaining to the Joker. "By accident", she dropped the dummy into a furnace and apologized. Another copy of the dummy was brought out and Joker used it to point at Harley as if to say "I'm watching you" showing he's enjoying messing with her mind. When Joker was put on trial by Two-Face, Harley appeared as his lawyer. After Joker was proclaimed guilty and sentenced to death, Batman arrived and the entire court turned to chaos, allowing Joker and Quinn to escape with their gang. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Harley Quinn has taken over many of the duties of leading the Joker's gang due to his illness and is more vicious and deadly than previously because of her anger regarding the Joker's health. Harley even supervised the kidnapping of Nora Fries, wife of Mr. Freeze. Shortly after Batman rescues Catwoman from Two-Face, Harley launches an attack on the Arkham City Medical Center and kidnaps one of the doctors, taking her to Joker's Funland in the old Sionis Industries compound, and also implies that the last doctor got executed for failure to find a cure. When Batman comes for her, Harley is watching over the doctor she kidnapped nearly be executed by Mr. Hammer for failure, until she declares a change of plans and has them execute the medic via the roller coaster. When Batman revealed himself and defeated her gang, she scolds Batman and later disappears into Joker's private office, sealing it behind her, although she also encounters Clayface-Joker and briefly mistakes him for the actual Joker before realizing her mistake, causing Joker to hush her. When Batman arrives, Harley is crying over the dead body of the Joker only to reveal that it was a trap and attacks Batman alongside Joker. With Batman infected with the same poison that is killing Joker, Harley keeps an eye on the Dark Knight as he tries to save Mr. Freeze from Penguin. After his rescue and the creation of a cure, Harley steals it and returns it to the Joker. The Joker, feeling revitalized, starts acting like his old self again and resumes his love hate relationship with Harley. While pursuing Joker to retrieve the cure, Batman finds Harley tied up outside of Joker's office. Batman leaves her and continues after Joker. In actuality, she wasn't able to deliver the cure to the Joker, as Talia al Ghul had intercepted her and stolen it, as well as tying her up outside Joker's office before she could get the chance to deliver it. Harley was present outside the Monarch Theatre as Batman carried the lifeless body of the Joker out of it and out of Arkham City. She then slapped Batman and dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably at the sight. It is implied by guards that she has taken over Joker's operations; nonetheless, her position is tenuous as many believe she would not last without the Joker's support and many members voice desires to defect from the gang or usurp her (some gang members even voice plans to rape her, implying her life is in greater danger then she realizes). ''Harley Quinn's Revenge'' Immediately following Joker's death, Harley regrouped the clown's gang and staged a trap for officers arriving at Arkham City for payback for Joker's death, but was quickly knocked out by officers and taken into custody. While at a psychiatric ward as Arkham Asylum was being prepared to be reopened, Harley managed to escape and stole explosives from the GCPD, and reunited Joker's gang at the Industrial District in the ruins of Arkham. Ambushing SWAT forces that had been sweeping through the city to find any more thugs to evacuate to Blackgate Prison, Quinn's forces kidnapped two police officers, and kept the district under lockdown from the GCPD, forcing Commissioner Gordon to stage a stakeout on the area. Summoning Batman, Gordon explained about the hostages and Batman enters the district to rescue them, and makes his way to the Steel Mill to find one of two cops. Discovering Harley had a secret base in the shipyard, the Dark Knight interrogates her thugs for information on the base and eventually finds an entrance, as the second cop remains inside. When the Caped Crusader arrived and rescued two of the officers, Quinn wounded Batman and locked him in an air-tight glass ball in a giant memorial for her beloved. Two days later, Robin arrived and began making his way at the docks and finds Batman's utility belt. Traveling deeper into the docks, Robin eventually comes face-to-face with Batman in the giant Joker shrine, and fights Harley and her henchmen to retrieve her key card to unlocking the ball keeping Batman captive. Returning to the shrine, Quinn unleashes a Titan-enhanced thug on Robin, who defeats it and frees the Caped Crusader. Harley then activates the next step in her plan; rigging the area with GCPD-stolen bombs, forcing Batman to hunt them down while Robin rescues the other police officers. Realizing she's close to defeat, Quinn calls Batman back to the shrine where her final plan begins- activating the Wonder City mechanical guardians (stolen by the Joker during Protocol Ten) and watching from the ten-foot Joker structure the fight ensuing. Destroying the robots, the Dark Knight then heads for Harley Quinn, who, in her last, final step of revenge activates the bomb hidden in the Joker structure, planning to kill both Batman, Robin and even herself, to reunite her with her beloved. Batman is able to get Quinn and himself to safety, but soon fears that Robin was caught in the explosion. Harley relishes in Batman's anguish and moves to stab him in the heart to finish her revenge, only to be knocked out cold by one of Robin's projectiles as the young hero reveals himself to be alive and well. Harley Quinn is once again arrested by Gordon while Batman leaves, still scarred from Talia and Joker's death, but Robin assures Gordon that Batman will be fine. With Harley's plans ruined, her gang is rounded up by the Gotham Police and Arkham City is finally, officially shut down for good. ''After Arkham City'' After her plans for revenge were foiled by Batman and Robin, Quinn was incarcerated in Stone Ridge Penitentiary alongside the remainder of Arkham City's former residents, where she found herself still haunted by her boyfriend's demise. Determined to overcome her sorrow, Harley dedicated herself to moving on from the ghosts of her past, intending to start fresh as the Joker would want her to and ensuring his legacy is remembered in Gotham for eternity. After Commissioner Gordon is infected with Joker Toxin as a part of the clown's post-mortem scheme, Batman brought Quinn into the ruins of Arkham City, hoping she could provide the antidote hidden in her old headquarters, the Sionis Steel Mill. Feigning guilt over her past crimes and a need to atone for them, Harley revealed its location, secretly leading the Caped Crusader into a trap as she had recruited Killer Croc into guarding the chemicals during her final moments within the mega-prison. With Batman presumably dealt with, Quinn escaped into Gotham and located the Penguin, recovering from the fateful night in Arkham City, where she forged a partnership between their gangs, sealing the deal with a kiss. Months later, after she and Cobblepot allied with Scarecrow in his plot to destroy Gotham and its vigilante, Harley traveled to Bludhaven to free Poison Ivy from imprisonment, fighting against the local police force. Batman: Arkham Knight To be added Batman's psychological profile Quinzel is finishing up her psychiatric residency at Blackgate Prison. It seems odd that a student would try to work at a facility that has little desire to rehabilitate its inmates, but perhaps her interest in the criminal mind will bear fruit. Psychological profile (by Dr. Young) Transference is a professional danger that every psychiatrist must be ready for, but Dr. Harleen Quinzel experienced what might be classified as delusional transference where she convinced herself that she and the Joker were in love. Displaying symptoms of bipolar disorder, with the Joker's mood swings as the causative agent for her manic and depressive episodes, Quinzel also shows a high level of dependence on the Joker. His maltreatment of her gives the dependence a dimension of sadomasochism. Additional notes She shows signs of extreme regression in the Joker's presence. The excessive and intensive psychological screening I had to undergo here at Arkham was largely due to her earlier fall from grace. At times I'm resentful of this; the mere idea that I would become inappropriately involved with the Joker or any other inmates is preposterous. ESCAPE RISK? Keep separate from the Joker at all times!!!! Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Harleen Quinzel A.K.A Harley Quinn The Joker's plaything and sometimes girlfriend, Harley Quinn was happy to leave Arkham Asylum so long as she could be with her 'puddin.' Her devotion to the Joker is admirable, but it is clear that his illness has laid a heavy burden on her as well. Her behavior has become evermore erratic and vicious, as she appears to be in a state of emotional metamorphosis, manifested by her change in wardrobe to a more militant, harsh appearance. Dr. Hugo Strange: Side Note Ms. Quinn’s behavior has become evermore erratic and vicious. ~ Dr. Hugo Strange Arkham Knight Profile Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel An Arkham Asylum psychiatrist assigned to treat the Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel fell in love with her patient, assuming a deranged criminal identity of her own. She remained by Joker's side until his death in Arkham City, which she believes to have been at Batman's hands. Grief-stricken and vengeful, Harley brutally reasserted control of Joker's gang as it threatened to fragment after his demise. Freed from Joker's domineering personality, she's become a dangerous, unpredictable new force in the Gotham City underworld. Audio Files Arkham Asylum Tape One (Employee Orientation, March 3) *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Harleen Quinzel? *'Harleen Quinzel:' Call me Harley, everyone does. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' I'm surprised you want to intern here at Arkham. *'Harleen Quinzel:' I've always had a thing for extreme personalities. You can't deny there's an element of glamour to these super criminals. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' I'll warn you right now, those are hardcore psychotics. Most would rather kill you than speak to you. *'Harleen Quinzel:' I'm sure I'll be fine, Doctor. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' They'll eat you for breakfast. I mean it, one or two of them will enjoy it too. Be careful. Tape Two (Patient interview #1, March 3) *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Patient interview number 1. *'The Joker:' So, I'm your first, am I, toots? You know what they say, you never forget your first time. I'll try to make it memorable for you. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Oh, you already have. Tell me, why do you do the things you do? *'The Joker:' Why do you think I do it? *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Fame, notoriety, a desire to stand out from the crowd? A wicked sense of humor. *'The Joker:' (gasp) You're good! How did you figure me out, Doc? I've had doctors poking around in here for years and no one was as astute, and if you don't mind my saying, beautiful as you. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Really? Oh, you're just playing with me. *'The Joker:' Well, you'll never know, will you, unless... *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Unless what? Tell me! Tape Three (Patient interview #2, March 4) *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Care to tell me how these got in my office? *'The Joker:' Simple, really. I put them there. Why, don't you like flowers? *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell. *'The Joker:' (laughs) If you really were going to tell, you already would've. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' How do you know I haven't already...? *'The Joker:' Y'know, sweets, I like you. I really do. Even your name. Rework it a bit and we get... *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Harlequin, like the clown, I know. I've heard it before. *'The Joker:' It's a name that puts a smile on my face. It makes me think there's someone here I can relate to. Someone who might like to hear my secrets. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Really? Go on! *'The Joker:' Not here, my dear, too many ears and eyes. Come back tonight, I'll be ready for you. Tape Four (Patient interview #4, March 6) *'The Joker:' He's crazy, you know. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Who? Batman? *'The Joker:' No, Santa Claus. Of course Batman. Always Batman. I've seen it in his eyes. Screaming mad stalkers. And dishonest, hiding his face behind a fright mask. Well, no masks for me. I have nothing to hide. I laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world. But Batman... Batman, he's got them all fooled. He's made them think he can make a difference. That he can actually make things better. And the Joke of it is, they all believe it. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' The police? *'The Joker:' The police, the media, the frickin' junior rangers, every last sack of walking meat in this urban cesspool. Listen, sweets, Batman knows we're all on the same fun house slide into madness, why won't he admit it? He's up there in his belfry laughing at us. And the real gag is, the miserable liar is allowed to run free while I'm in here. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' That’s really incisive. *'The Joker:' Then you understand, don't you? You know why I do what I have to do. You know Gotham's only real savior... is me. Tape Five (Patient interview #11, April 1) *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' (whispering) I got what you wanted. *'The Joker:' You did? I mean... good. How did you smuggle it in... Actually, I don't want to know. So, you ready to stop that evil, murdering bat once and for all? *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Of course I am. He needs to pay for what he's done to you. *'The Joker:' Give it here then, quickly. (Sound of a gun cocking a round into the chamber then fires, breaking glass. Asylum alarm sounds. Joker laughs.) C'mon, Doc. We've got ourselves a Bat to kill. *'Harley Quinn:' Uh uh uh. The Doc's out, puddin'. Say hello to your new and improved Harley Quinn. (The Joker and Harley laugh) Arkham Knight File One (knocking) *Harley Quinn: Who's there? *Henry Adams: It's Mr. Adams. We spoke on the phone. *Harley Quinn: Oh! Come in. But slowly! And keep ya hands up! *Henry Adams: Thank you for agreeing to see me, Miss Quinzel. *Harley Quinn: Well, you said you know something about Mr. J. Start talking! *Henry Adams: Well, it's not everyday I have a gun pointed at my face. It's rather exciting, isn't it. *Harley Quinn: You got about two seconds before I blow ya wrinkly old brains out! *Henry Adams: (laughing) *Harley Quinn: What's so funny?! *Henry Adams: Oh, I'm just remembering an old joker - sorry, I meant joke. *Harley Quinn: I don't listen to jokes no more. *Henry Adams: What's red and flat? A baby under an anvil. *Both: (laughing) *Henry Adams: Why couldn't the policeman catch the thief? Because his legs had been cut off! *Both: (laughing) *Henry Adams: A father takes his family to the amusement park. They all die in a car crash on the way home! *Harley Quinn: (laughing) You're real funny. You know I ain't laughed like that since... I miss my puddin'. *Henry Adams: Oh, poor Harley. I've missed you too. File Two *Batman: Patient interview. October 15th. Please state your name. *Henry Adams: Henry. Henry Adams. What is this place, Batman? Where am I? *Batman: You're here for your own safety, Henry. You could be sick. *Henry Adams: Sick? I've never felt better in my whole life. *Batman: You're sure? No mood swings? Behavioral changes? *Henry Adams: Absolutely not. Those people, in the other cells, who are they? *Batman: Their blood was contaminated. Like yours. *Henry Adams: WHAT? I mean, I'm not the only one? *Batman: I think you're the key to helping them. *Henry Adams: Those smiles. I've seen that before. It's him. The Joker. *Batman: We'll find a cure, Henry. *Henry Adams: We're in danger, Batman. You can't risk that kind of evil escaping into the world. You should kill them, all of them. It's the only way to be sure. *Batman: That's all for now, Henry. Interview over. File Three Note, the tape does not have subtitles *Henry Adams: Mrs. Q, this is Mr. J. Come in. Over. *Harley Quinn: Hearing you loud and clear, Mr. J. *Henry Adams: My infiltration remains utterly flawless. Operation Puddin-Break is a "go." *Harley Quinn: Yippee! How are my babies? *Henry Adams: They're in rude health, my dear. All dying to meet mommy. Now, you remember the plan, don't you? *Harley Quinn: Yeah. I really don't want to hit you over the head, though. It's gonna hurt. *Henry Adams: We've been over this you little knuckle-buster! It's the only way to convince Batman that I'm to be trusted. You do want to kill him, don't you? *Harley Quinn: YEAH! Okay! *Henry Adams: Ohh, ackatash! Bird-boy's coming. See you soon. Mr. J, over and out. Trivia Arkham Asylum *Harley's interview tapes are based on her origin story as depicted in Mad Love, an episode of The New Batman Adventures''' and comic by '''Paul Dini; all but the second and fifth tapes depict her paraphrasing lines she said during the flashback sequence of the episode. *At one point, Batman can find Harley's sealed-off, long-abandoned office in the Asylum, adorned with posters and newspaper articles of the Joker, as well as her original costume's head piece. *Harley is called the Joker's Confederate in the 19th chronicle of Arkham. Assault on Arkham * Harley Quinn's romance with Deadshot was based on the romance between their New 52 versions. * Harley Quinn's shoplifting of the toy store was similar to Catwoman's first crime act in Batman Returns. Arkham City *If the player goes into the Manager's Office in the Sionis Steel Mill, they will see a pregnancy test next to her old outfit from Arkham Asylum. If they zoom in, it will show that the test is positive. Also, if the player finds this before the game ends, Harley will sing a version of "Hush Little Baby" during the credits. *In Harley Quinn's Revenge, it is hinted that she may not be pregnant after all, as there are dozens of the same tests scattered around the Manager's Office reading negative. Also, if you read the box inside the crib it states that there is a chance for a false positive, explaining the positive one by her old outfit. **In an interview, Sefton Hill, one of the founders of Rocksteady, confirmed that it was in fact a false positive, and Harley is not pregnant. *A baby's cradle can also be seen in the center, cradling Scarface, now painted to resemble a young Joker, implying Harley had planned for her child's arrival long before she took another test. *Throughout the Steel Mill, there are little statues of Harley holding a glowing balloon. If the player uses these, they can hear her speak a message meant for Joker's thugs; however, the player is meant to destroy these as part of a Riddler challenge. If any remain following Joker's death, they play a recording of Harley crying. In addition, in Harley Quinn's Revenge, there are additional messages the player can listen to. *If defeated by Joker's thugs, Harley's message will occasionally play instead of Joker's, and will be the only ones to play after Joker's death. * In Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, Harley Quinn is add-on content along with Poison Ivy. Her level takes place in the Industrial District, and involves a chase sequence where she uses a revolver to try and stop a Batarang Batman has remotely follow her while she attempts to execute a doctor she has taken hostage after her goons fail to stop Batman, followed by a boss battle against Mr. Hammer. *Harley has two visible tattoos. One is a picture of the Joker's face with the caption "Mr. J" on her hip and the other is of the Joker's face in a Joker card and her face in a Queen card framed with black thorns on her right upper arm. *Harley's design in this game can be unlocked in Injustice: Gods Among Us through cross-compatibility with the mobile app version when the player acquires a Joker character card. Gallery Harley Quinn Batman-ArkhamKnight promoad.jpeg Harley_QuinnAKpromo.jpg Arkham_Knight_Harley_Quinn_profile.jpg HarleyAK.gif Batman Arkham Knight Character Bios Harley Quinn.jpg Harley Quinn classic Batman Arkham Knight character promo.jpg Harley Quinn Batman Arkham Knight character model-2.jpg Harley Quinn Batman Arkham Knight character model.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters